Troubles Happen to Like Innocence
by let's-be-adorkable
Summary: Floral skirt, cute brunette, a shy smile; Ally Dawson. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have other girls to mess around with?" Leather jacket, messy blond, sly smirk; Austin Moon. "Well, troubles happen to like innocence, sweetheart."
1. Chapter 1 - The Move

**First story. It will be way longer than this next chapter. Just setting things up. **

**To be honest with you guys, I have no idea what I'm doing. I know where the story is going and all, but I don't know a lot about writing here.**

**Anyone with suggestions are more than welcome!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else in this story that might seem familiar. Just the story line.**

* * *

Rain fell slowly across the car's window. The girl with chestnut hair with amber highlights, as she often says, was confused. And beyond frustrated. She just didn't understand.

That seemed to be the way it was for most things for the girl nowadays. She sighed softly. _I shouldn't have worn a sweater_, she thought. Despite the soft rain, the air was warm and at the same time, refreshing. _Of course it was_, the girl frowned. _It's Miami_.

"Ally, sweetie, do you mind grabbing the bag next to the suitcase back there?" the girl's mother called. Ally turned her body to grab the small bag and handed it to her mother. She couldn't help but ask, "Mom, remind me again why we're moving to Miami? We were happy back in New York."

The middle-aged man looked at her through the rear-view mirror as he shot a worried glance. "I thought you'd be happy with the move, Ally." he replied. "And we already told you we got an amazing offer for our Sonic Boom business here." Ally smiled softly as Ally's mother hit her husband's arm lightly and scolded him for not focusing on the road.

Ally couldn't be more happier for her parents, really, but she knew that _nothing _would be the same. It was the senior year of high school after all. She was very worried at the thought of not fitting in. Did she also mention the school year started 5 months ago?

And the girl's assumption was right. _Nothing turns out to be the same_. But of course she didn't know that. Yet.

The rain had stopped.

The car stopped gently. She saw a nice, modern-looking house out the window. She could almost smell the beach nearby. _She hated the beach_. She stepped out of the car grumbling slightly about how this seems so wrong. She was starting to sweat a bit without the air conditioner of the car. She rolled up her sleeves. She helped her parents with the suitcases out of their rather modest looking car. Both her and her mother insisted on a nice plane ride, but her dad disagreed whole-heartedly. Something about the money.

They did send some of their stuff to get to Miami separately, there was a limited space in their car after all, but her father squeezed as much as possible in the car. The sun was setting and everyone was tired from cramping into a small car with all their suitcases. The Dawson family called it a night and after a quick meal they fell asleep.

But it was quite hard for Ally. She couldn't go to sleep because she was way too worried about school. It was Saturday, so she did have tomorrow to get ready for school, but the brunette was very anxious. To be honest, she just hopes she can get through the year without drawing to much attention from the others.

_Yeah, that doesn't happen_.

* * *

The blonde was in his house watching TV to pass time. He was sitting on a leather couch drinking Pepsi when he heard a car outside the house. He then realized that they were the people his mother kept talking about. His mother worked at a EZ Move Agency.

Because he didn't have anything better to do, he was watching Disney Channel's Girl Meets World anyway, he rose from his couch and made his way to the small glass window next to the door of the house.

He watched in boredom as a married couple came out of the car. He was about to walk away. But his eyes caught a brunette getting out of the car after the adults.

She was wearing a big navy sweater that came down to her mid thighs and covered her hands completely. She was also wearing black leggings. She was turned away from him so he could see that the back of her sweater.

It read "Colton High school" and had a eagle print below the letters. He figured it was the school she was from and the mascot. He also noticed NY written below the eagle in bold letters. _New York__, dully noted._ The boy thought.

It looked like she just threw them on because she wanted to be comfortable during the car ride. But when she turned towards him to look at her mother, he was stunned. She looked gorgeous. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes screamed innocence. She was truly, dare he say this, beautiful. His eyebrows soon shot up at amusement soon after, though.

She looked slightly annoyed as she fanned herself with her hands. She then rolled up her sleeves to her elbow and started helping her parents out with the suitcases. He chuckled lightly at how she crunched up her nose a little when one sleeve fell back down.

She looked like she just wanted to go inside and rest when she didn't even bother putting down the suitcases and roll the sleeve back up. He walked away from the window and started thinking about how the rest of the school year will turn out interesting now that the new girl's here. An innocent one. He liked the idea of getting to see her everyday.

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

**I don't know. Review, please. No? Again, I do not own ANYTHING. (Pepsi, Girl Meets World, Disney Channel, Corton Highschool, if it's real.)**

**I probably won't be updating if not many people takes interest in this story, since I have other ideas too. But the others will be uploaded about few months later since I only have the basic outlines. **

**So please leave a review if you're interested. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Austin Moon

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**I kind of fixed some things for chapter 1. And for those of you who didn't check chapter 1 after the edit, I'll say this again; I will not be updating this story if not many are wanting to read it. So if you want me to keep writing PLEASE say so in the review.**

**I really hate long author's notes before the story, so I will say the next important thing at the bottom. Please read it.**

**I DO NOT own Austin and Ally or anything you might find familiar, just the story line.**

* * *

Sunday went by quickly for Ally. The Dawson family bought some new furniture and had a family dinner at 'Miami's All You Can Eat Buffet'.

Her parents agreed on buying decorations and furniture for her empty room. There were only a few picture frames and posters covering the white wall. She bought a bed, round classic black rimmed clock, wooden bookshelves painted white, drawers, a white desk, a red beanbag chair, and many more. She also bought a light lavender paint for her walls.

She bought a lot of stuff including several outfits and school items. She could tell her parents were trying to make her feel better about the sudden move.

The furniture was promised to arrive by Monday afternoon. So just like yesterday, Ally had to sleep on the floor. Thank god, the house came with carpet.

"Ally, breakfast in five!" Ally's mother called. Ally ran her hands through her curls and groaned. But she dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready for school anyway. _School_. It was her first day of school here in Miami. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth.

She was still half asleep as she ate scrambled eggs and bacons on her white plate in front of her. "Do you need me to drive you there, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Ally swallowed the orange juice and replied with, "I'll be fine, mom." She already had the directions to the school.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked again in a worried voice. When the teen nodded Ally's mother handed her daughter her car keys. "Here, you can take my car." The younger brunette quickly thanked her and got upstairs to change out of her sleepwear and look decent enough for her first day.

She picked out a white tank top and a floral skirt that came down to her mid-thigh. She also wore a black jean jacket and left it open. It was Miami after all. She then quickly brushed her curls and took an elastic band and put it on her wrist just in case.

She looked at herself in the mirror and applied some concealer and some light pink shade for her lips. She picked white converse and grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She grabbed her mother's car keys and called out her goodbyes.

She heard a faint, "Have a good day, Ally!" as she closed the door of the house.

She sighed softly as she got into a red convertible. It took her about 10 minutes to arrive at the building. The letters 'Marino High School' were on the wall of the building. It was bigger than her old school.

She felt like throwing up her breakfast as she quietly watched students walking by through the car's tinted window.

She slowly gathered her stuff and stepped out of her ride. She locked the door and walked towards the building. She could already feel some eyes observing her movements. _Come on legs. You got this. Left. Right. Left. Right. _She talked to herself mainly to keep herself sane.

It seemed like forever to her once she finally reached the front entrance. When in reality it was only a few feet from her car to the entrance. She let out a sigh of relief after she realized she didn't trip from pressure.

The hallway was full of students. She tried not to attract attention. She lowered her head and focused on her feet. _Don't trip. Don't trip. _Her head chanted.

She, however, soon bumped into someone making the person's belongings fall down with a loud noise.

Which attracted some attention.

Which was the last thing Ally wanted.

But she focused on the person she bumped into. She didn't need an enemy made on her first day.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry.. I'm just really clumsy and I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry." she blurted as she bent down to pick up the biology textbook the person dropped.

"Oh, that's totally fine. Don't worry, I never liked biology anyway." the person assured her in a loud voice. Ally looked up and found a Latino with black curly hair. She bent down and gathered up her things with Ally.

Ally was about to tell the girl that she was thankful for understanding and to talk a bit quieter so no more people would look their way. Boy, she had a loud voice. Before Ally could get her words out, the Latino exclaimed, "Wait, are you the new girl from New York?"

Now all eyes were on her. Girls started whispering to each other and guys checked her out. _Come on, fire alarm. Come on, fire alarm. _She prayed in her head.

Ally tried her best to ignore the stares and nodded at the Latino girl with a smile.

"Well, great! My name's Trish, and I am a student government leader. I was running an errand for Mrs. Peterson, the secretary. She wanted me to find you and give you your schedules locker combination and all those stuff. She has an emergency meeting, so I am to guide you today." Trish said.

Ally nodded and gave her a shy smile. "Oh, I hope I'm not a burden." she said quietly. Trish denied her comment. "Trust me, you're not."

The warning bell rung. But most students didn't move and kept staring at Ally with judging eyes. Ally slightly frowned at the stares. "Was that not a warning bell?" Ally whispered.

Trish eyed the crowd and chuckled. "That was." she said. Then the Latino started guiding Ally through the hallway. The bell signaling the start of the homeroom period finally rung and students hurried to their own classes.

Now it was just the two girls. "Not to be rude, but don't you have classes too?" the brunette asked. Trish stopped walking and faced toward the locker in front of her.

"I'm your guide. Remember? I have a pass." The shorter girl answered as she dug around her binder. She fished out a small piece of paper and handed it to Ally.

It was a locker combination. "This is your locker," Trish began. "I'm going to assume you know what a locker is." Trish paused briefly and laughed a little.

Ally nodded.

Trish continued while handing her another piece of paper, "And this is your schedule. And lucky for you, we have our first period and lunch together. I will be waiting in front of the cafeteria, Ally."

Ally started to thank her. Trish held up a hand. "Don't even start. You seem like a cool girl. I would love to have lunch with you."

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" Ally's new friend offered. Ally was about to decline but decided she might need it.

After the quick tour, Trish walked Ally to her homeroom. Trish stopped at the door. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Trish told Ally in a calming voice. "You'll be fine, Ally. Mr. Zee is really nice." Trish managed to get Ally to relax a bit.

"Just do yourself a favor and stay away from Austin Moon at all costs." Trish warned. "Who?" Ally questioned. "Austin Moon. He is a total player. I'm telling you, Ally, he is bad news. You're pretty naive and innocent, so that won't help you a bit once you get stuck with him. He likes messing around with girls. _Especially_ _girls like you._" Trish answered.

"I'll talk to you later. You don't want to miss homeroom completely on your first day." Trish said encouragingly and went her way.

Ally exhaled deeply and opened the door timidly.

"...so some of you may want to check with your parents individually. Any ques..." A male teacher with red hair and freckles stopped what he was saying when he noticed the door opening slightly.

"Ah! You must be Ally, the new student?" he asked her. "Yes, Trish showed me the way." Ally replied softly.

"Well, great. Welcome to Marino High. I'm your homeroom and history teacher. Call me Mr. Zee. Would you like to introduce yourself, Ms. Dawson?" Mr. Zee asked and motioned towards the class.

Ally's eyes met the students. All eyes were on her. "I'm Ally Dawson. I moved from New York because of my parents' business." She quietly said looking down at her white sneakers.

She could hear the students muttering incoherent words.

"Thank you, Ally. Why don't you at the empty seat next to Mr. Moon over there?" Mr. Zee suggested. Ally's head snapped up at the familiar name.

She recalled Trish warning her about him.

But she couldn't say no. I mean, that was the only empty seat.

She cautiously walked over to the desk next to the blonde's and pulled out the chair. A soft noise was made from the contact between the chair and the marble floor.

She sat down and shyly folded her hands on her lap.

She could feel the stares from the blonde boy next to her. On instinct she looked up. Her big brown eyes met his. She was going to admit; the boy was really good looking. His messy blonde hair was half covered by a black beanie. He was wearing a simple white v-neck with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing black skinny jeans.

Her eyes traveled back up to his face and she quickly looked away when she saw a sly smirk on his face.

"Why, aren't you a pretty thing." he said in a low voice. His smirk got wider as she tried to hide her blush behind her hair.

The bell rung. _Saved by the bell._ She couldn't help but think. She checked to see if Austin was still there. Her eyes met his once more. Seeing the startled look on her face he said, "Yup, still here, princess. Ally Dawson, was it?" Ally replied with a soft "Mmhmm".

He stood up and walked around the desk and stood in front of hers. He leaned the upper half of his body towards her and whispered, "I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other a lot, darling." He winked at her and walked out of the classroom.

Several classmates who had been watching the two started to tell others about it. And before she knew it, she was being asked a bunch of questions by Trish on their way to their first class.

_This was going to be a long day. _

* * *

**I saw several comments suggesting a slow development for Austin and Ally.****I wasn't going to take things fast. In fact, you'll have to be real patient. I hope you guys are ok with that. **

**Also, I posted The Parlor. It seems to me many are interested in that story, so check that out! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**And I have said this in The Parlor but I'll say it again. If you could, would you be kind and recommend me some of your favorite Austin and Ally fanfics? Recommending your own is totally fine too. I read so many, I need some new read.**


	3. Chapter 3 - So, Pizza?

**I'm really sorry for the rather late update. I've been real busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It made me really happy. I will try to update whenever I can. Also, I changed some things in CH1. I realized I said They were in Junior. I changed it to senior year. I also stated the school started two weeks before the move. I changed it to 5 months because I wanted to...you'll see. **

**To the guest who said this story sucks: I'm sorry if it does lol. I have a lot of original stuff planned, but if you don't want to stick around, that's fine with me. Haha thanks for the criticism though. **

**CooKIERetsnoM : Thank you! And sorry I don't have Twitter. So everyone, follow ****CooKIE_RetsnoM on Twitter! **

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx : Thank you for all your reviews!**

**amyli888 : Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy! Everyone go check out her awesome story, Hot Chocolate Collision. It's so good.**

**Sarcasm-is-life : Thank you! :D**

**helloraura123 : Hahaha Thank you! **

* * *

"What did I tell you right before you went into that classroom?"

"Well, it.."

"I told you to stay away from Moon. And what did you do?"

"I didn't.."

"You sat next to him and had a conversation with him. Did you even hear my voice in your head?"

"Trish!" Ally spoke louder. The curly haired Latina stopped talking and glared at Ally.

"Mr. Zee made me sit next to him. It was the only empty seat. And yes, I was aware of your warnings, but I couldn't just refuse the teacher's order." Ally exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried, Ally." Trish apologized. Watching the brunette wave her hand to show that it was okay, Trish chuckled. "I knew everyone was interested in you but I didn't think I'd be hearing news about you so soon."

"Yeah. They sure know how to greet new students." Ally sarcastically commented.

The girls reached their destination after a quick stop at their lockers which were across from one another. "Welcome to Ms. Trenton's English class, AKA the class of hell and boredom." Trish paused and shrugged. "But mostly boredom."

Ally laughed and tried to open the door. But Trish stopped her. "Ally, Austin's in this class, too. You'll be fine since, well, I'm with you. But still, don't get in his way and don't let him get in your way."

With that the girls went inside. Trish waited with Ally standing by the door waiting for the teacher to assign Ally a seat.

Ally watched the students beginning to sit down. Trish decided that this might be the most ideal time to talk about some of the other student with Ally since Ms. Trenton always came in late.

Trish nudged Ally. "See that strawberry blonde girl over there? That's Cassidy Miller. She thinks she's all that." Ally giggled at Trish snapping her fingers in a z formation while explaining.

Trish smiled at this. "No, but seriously, I bet she is already planning a way to bring you down."

Ally's eyes grew big at this. "What? I didn't even run into her today."

"You're kidding, right? You're like a ball of pureness and innocence. Plus, you're the hottest girl in the school." Trish said. Ally looked as if someone told her that zebras are fictional characters.

"Anyway," Trish continued, "She is your typical head cheerleader. She thinks this is some cliché high school movie where the cheerleaders rule the school. And thanks to the influences of her dramatic persona, Marino High is like a PG 13 version of High School Musical. There's also Kira Starr and Carrie Clemons joining her on a Mean Girls journey. That brunette boy over there is Dallas Centineo. He is a jock. A main jock. He is known to be a nice guy."

Ally's eyes caught Austin with his head down on his phone. Trish saw Ally looking at the blonde.

"And Austin Moon. The mysterious guy. He isn't really a jock or a socially active popular type. He's really quiet. He has one friend; Dez Wade. I used to be friends with him since elementary. Us three were really close, but one day in middle school, he just pushed everyone away. He was always smiling. Not anymore, obviously. He kept being friends with Dez, though. And I'm glad, I still care for him." Trish smiled sadly. Ally kept quiet trying to process everything.

"Dez and I still hang out. Austin sometimes eats with us, but most often times, he eats alone. Now considering that, I'm surprised how he is such a player."

Ally opened her mouth to respond but Ms. Trenton came in. "Sorry I'm late, everyone."

"No, you aren't," Trish murmured under her breath before smiling at the older woman. "Ms. T, this is Ally, the new student. Just thought I'd keep her company before you came in."

Ms. T quickly thanked Trish and said, "There's no seat next to Trish since Pam moved to another school, and you seem to have met her already. Why don't you sit there, Ally."

Ally slightly nodded and made her way over to Trish who was now smiling broadly at the fact Ally was now going to be sitting next to her.

During the lesson she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and across the room, she saw Austin. He cocked an eyebrow. She quickly turned away.

She could almost _feel _his smirk.

_o0o_

The rest of the day went smoothly. Thanks to Trish, she had a place to sit with at lunch. She had lunch with Trish and Dez. Dez was nice and quirky. Sure, he was a bit weird and random but he was kind-hearted and fun.

She didn't see Austin again till the end of school.

She drove home and found a huge truck with furniture. There were also a few vans parked near the house.

Inside her new house, all the new furniture and decorations her family bought yesterday and old stuff from New York were all across the living room. A few people were helping her parents with lifting and such.

It wasn't long before her mother spotted her and squeezed her into a huge hug. "How was school today, sweetie?" She smiled and told her mom everything went great.

A blonde woman came over to them and greeted Ally as a next door neighbor. "Please call me Mimi," the blonde woman said. Ally smiled politely and nodded. "I'm Ally Dawson" Ally introduced herself.

"I know! Your parents talked a lot about you. I was helping them with the furniture with my son. I assumed you guys might need some helping hands" Mimi spoke. Ally told the adults she would put her school stuff in her room and help them.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She screamed when she saw someone in her room. The person spun around, and Ally realized it was none other than Austin Moon. She rested her hand against her now fast beating heart. She couldn't tell if the heart was beating fast because of the unexpected surprise or just at the presence of Austin.

"_Why_ are you here?" she squealed.

"Nice seeing you again, _neighbor_." Austin answered. "Told you I had a feeling we'd see each other often," he teased.

"You _knew_?" she asked.

"Do you not know how to speak in declarative sentences?"

"Answer my question." Ally commanded. "Ah, feisty." he snickered. "Yes, I knew. I saw you the day you moved in."

"Oh, well, that brings us to the first question. Why are you in my room?" Ally asked once more. Austin shook his head as if he were disappointed in her. "Ally, I thought you were smart. You have AP in every single class."

"How do you know that?" Ally's head started to hurt a little. _How does he know that? I'm doing a horrible job at listening to Trish's warnings._

Austin ignored her question and continued, "Mimi Moon? Son? Neighbors? I am the son?" Taking a look at Ally realizing everything he spoke again, "And I know your schedule because I saw it in the homeroom. You put it on your desk. It was pretty easy to remember since I have everything with you. I just skipped all the classes today."

"You take AP classes, too?" Ally asked doubtfully. "Just because I'm good looking doesn't mean I'm can't be smart." Austin smirked. "Take you for an example." he added just for the heck of it. As if it was scripted, she blushed just like he expected it.

He clapped his hands once and said, "Well, I didn't come here for a chit chat. I came here to help your parents with the furniture."

He then held her shoulders from behind with his hands and lowered his body so his chin was now resting on her shoulder. "I was assigned to be your personal assistant. What do you need, princess?"

She swallowed hard and tried to get the words out of her mouth. "I need to move paint the walls and bring in the furniture." She responded. He straightened his back and said, "We'd better paint first since we don't want paint on your furniture."

He eyed her outfit and added, "You might also want to change your clothes." and went out her room to give her privacy. "Call me when you're done changing!" he called.

She changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. Ally was still dazed at all that has happened in the previous 20 minutes, she didn't have the energy to call his name. Ally walked out the door to find Austin leaning by the doorway. He looked up from his phone and eyed her outfit once more. "That's more like it." he said and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. Next to his feet were the lavender paint she picked, paint brushes, and rollers. He also had a canvas sheet, too.

"What's that for? We're painting the wall, you idiot." she commented with her finger pointing the canvas. He just laughed. "Is this your first time painting a wall?"

"It actually is."

"Well, Ally. Me, the idiot, figured Ms. Ally wouldn't want to ruin her carpet. This canvas will cover the floor. I mean, unless you wanted to paint the carpet, too." he smirked.

"Just cover the freaking floor." she pouted.

They started out quietly but somewhere between the music from the radio they both liked and talking about everything and anything, they were laughing loudly. And because of that, it took nearly 3 hours to finish the pain job.

Mrs. Moon offered to show her parents around the town so they are more familiar with the area so the adults were out. Austin and Ally were now cleaned up and sitting on the new couch. They were discussing penguins (don't ask) when Austin's phone rang.

"Uh huh.. Yeah, we're done. Okay, bye." He turned off the phone and looked at Ally. "Pizza?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Where did that come form? We were having a conversation about penguins. You're really bad at communicating with people." Ally said. Austin laughed for the hundredth time today. "That was my mom. The adults are having a dinner outside since it's pretty late. She told us to get something to eat." Austin paused.

_"So... Pizza?"_

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews? **

**Also, I'm planning on updating The Parlor real soon. So look out for that in the next two days or so. **


	4. Chapter 4 - I'll Do It

**Guess what time it is? 3-freaking-AM. Guess who decided a whole lot of guilt for not updating sooner and decided to suck it up and write 1,845 words with a crazy headache? M to the E. **

**I'm sorry for the late chapter but you have to give me some credit for updating at 3AM. My mom told me to go to sleep and I'm writing on mobile. MOBILE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS? **

**But I guess I deserved it, kinda. I should've written this a long while ago.**

**I love you all for the reviews. Thank you.**

**amyli888 : Thank you so much! I said this in the last chapter but she has an amazing story. Check it out! I'm currently waiting for a new chapter. Haha**

**Dirtkid123 : ;) Read this one. I think it will kinda answer your question.**

**soccerdandan : OMG... That's so cool. It's coincidental though**

**Sarcasm-is-life : I LOVE PUNS! Can you give me another? Pretty please? ;)**

* * *

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Okay, let me explain…"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You have to listen…"

"You promised to stay away from the-one-who-shall-not-be-named!"

"This is some serious déjà vu." Ally commented as she put her hand near Trish's mouth to stop her from talking.

"He is my neighbor. I'm obviously going to see him a lot, and it'd be nice if I actually got along with him. You used to be friends with him. You and Dez still love him." Ally sighed.

"Ally, of course Dez and I still..." Trish jumped in surprise when a hand was felt on her shoulder.

"I heard my name." Dez said with a bright smile. Trish glared at Dez.

"As I was saying, Dez and I still love Austin. But that doesn't change the fact that he is a bad guy." Trish talked to Ally as if she was talking to a small child. Dez nodded next to Trish.

"Austin is a good guy." Ally argued.

"Thanks, darling." A deep voice said behind her. Ally whirled around and found Austin coming out of the corner of the hallway. "Dez. Trish." he spoke as he nodded towards them. There was a few seconds of silence as the three realized he had been listening all this time.

"I'm a good guy." he chuckled darkly as he repeated Ally's words.

"I was just looking out for my friend." Trish defended.

As soon as those words left Trish's mouth Austin snapped. "Just like when my dad died?" Trish's mouth opened in shock. She looked like she wanted to say something but no words came out.

Austin just laughed bitterly. "Let's go, Ally." he said as he pulled her arm.

The brunette was still in shock of what just went down. Her eyes went back and forth between Austin, Trish, and Dez. Her head was slightly hurting. She didn't know if she should follow Austin or not.

"Seriously?" Austin spoke as if he couldn't believe it. "This is why you can't trust anyone." With that he stormed off.

The first bell of the day rang. But the trio didn't move. Dez broke the silence soon after though. "Alright. Ally, you should head to your homeroom. Mr. Zee, was it?" Ally barely nodded. "Great. Well, you should know the way. Trish and I will head to ours." He held Trish by her shoulders and left Ally.

She walked fast to get to the classroom in time. But that was when she realized something terrifying. She had her seat next to Austin.

She bit her bottom lip and walked over to her seat. Austin watched Ally as she passed through the desks. He raised his eyebrows expectantly when she stopped in front of him. She walked slowly and sat down next to him.

The whole class was chatting about who knows what. They were the only ones seated and silent. Ally glanced in his direction and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what she was exactly apologizing for. But she felt like she needed to say something. Austin turned his body to face hers and stared into her eyes.

And it was one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever experienced. He just stared. And for some weird reason she couldn't help but stare back despite the uncomfortable feeling. He smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked as if he could read her thoughts. When Ally blushed and looked away, he just smiled to himself.

"No, I'm sorry. I just snapped. I was having a really bad day and something snapped in me, I guess." he shrugged. "But thanks for defending me, though." he said sincerely.

Ally was surprised to hear Austin apologize but she accepted the apology nonetheless.

She wanted to question him on what happened between him and her two other friends but she decided against it. She did just get him to calm down, after all.

After Mr. Zee passed out a piece of paper with information about the upcoming camping event, the bell soon rang. Austin stayed seated for a while waiting for the huge group of students to rush out.

The classroom was empty now. Austin stood up and looked down at the brunette to do the same. Ally slowly stood up and asked, "Will you go to all your classes today?"

To Austin, she looked so innocent with those words coming out of her mouth. "You want me to go to all my classes?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Both were surprised when Ally just crossed her arms and glared. "I didn't know anyone yesterday. I only had Trish and Dez in my first period and lunch." Austin's eyes darkened at the mention of Trish and Dez. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fine without me."

"Austin, what happened?" Ally asked cautiously.

"It's none of your goddamned business." He growled and walked out of the classroom. On his way out, he was met with Dez. "Hey, man." Dez said cringing slightly.

Austin nodded and continued walking.

Dez faced Ally. "C'mon, the bell should ring any minute."

* * *

She groaned quietly walking to her locker for gym clothes.

PE. Her least favorite subject. At least it was the last class of the day.

_You can leave it all to me to screw things up,_ she thought frowning.

All day she was trying to find Austin to talk but no luck. For a student who had all her classes with, she barely spent any time with him.

The day passed so slowly it was almost too painful for her to handle. The angry blonde and the fact that she was barely made any friends other than a few Trish had introduced at lunch were two of the many reasons why she really wished she could go home.

Everyone staring at her, judging every movement was another.

"Don't these people have lives?" she muttered to herself under her breath.

She finally reached her locker and greeted Trish. She was just thankful for the fact that one of the very few friends she had here had her locker right next to her own.

Trish started talking about how Dez poured too much "purple potion" (as Dez liked to put it) and their chemistry experiment turned into a disaster. Ally laughed at her story when the hallway speaker boomed.

Mr. Conley's (the principal) voiced filled the hallway.

"Ahem. Miss Dawson to the principal's office. I repeat Miss Dawson to the principal's office." with that everyone started talking.

"Isn't that the new girl?"

"She looks so quiet. What did she do?"

"She may seem shy and quiet but I heard that she got in so much trouble from her old school. That's why she's here now."

"She's hot. I call dibs."

"Looks like a fake slut to me. Shut up, Dallas."

Trish rolled her eyes at the student before smiling at the brunette. "Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. I have free period and I need to head to the student government meeting. See you after school, maybe?"

Ally nodded grinning. With a quick wave Trish hurried down the hallway.

Ally sighed and headed to the principal's office. She was more than glad at the fact that she agreed with Trish on a quick tour of the school yesterday.

She ignored all the stares and walks as quickly as possible. Despite all the unwanted and completely unnecessary attention she was receiving, she smiles.

Maybe it was because she now had a friend to hang out after school or because she was happy to miss the gym class.

But as soon as the office was revealed behind the door, her smile disappeared fast. She swallowed a gulp of air when she spotted none other than Austin Moon sitting across Mr. Conley.

She walked cautiously towards the leather chair next to his and sat down slowly. Austin just rolled his eyes. "I don't bite."

Ally was about to reply when the middle aged man scolded the boy. "I said, no more words, Mr. Moon." Austin scoffed.

"Sorry about that dear," he apologized to the girl. "Now, you might be wondering why you are wanted here." Ally just nodded.

"Okay. So I don't do this a lot. Especially to new students. But you have a great personality from what I can tell, above the average grades, and a great potential. You're a great student while this young man over here isn't."

Austin scowled. Ally spoke up this time, "Sir, every single one of his classes are AP, too." Austin turned to her with a surprised expression than smirked. "Yeah, Conley. Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean I can't have pretty grades." he pointed out as if it were the solution to world hunger.

"Mr. Moon! Zip it!" the older male spoke sternly and faced Ally. "My apologies, again. Yes, Ally. He has a great grade. What I was trying to say was that he needs someone who can encourage him to actually participate in school. Attend classes, avoid troubles, and so on. So basically, you're his 'buddy'."

Ally's face showed horror. "Mr. Conley, I'm not sure about this."

"Ally. Austin has great potential. I think you can help him." Mr. Conley said. Austin's head snapped up and stared at the man. Austin's expression was hard to read but she could tell he was surprised.

His expression made Ally say the sentence that will get her into all sorts of adventures. The school year she was planning to spend quietly was about to get a whole lot crazier.

_"I'll do it."_

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible. Y'all are awesome.**

**Review? Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Make my night worth it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Time in 10 Years

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who understood my need to take a break from writing. You guys are truly awesome! I was really sick both mentally and physically so I had to rest for about a week before coming back. Now I'm here! **

**Dirtkid123, partofthecrowd, RASPBERRY LOVER, HotXbun : Thank you so much for wishing me luck and telling me to take time... I really appreciated it. **

**rausllyr5xo : I seriously love all your reviews!**

**Sarcasm-is-life : Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**And EVERYONE ELSE who reviewed! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

They sat next to each other on the floor with their backs against the metal lockers. silently. Ally wondered if she should break the painful silence but reminded herself the last time they talked, Austin blew up on her. So she decided to keep quiet and give him some space.

Austin knew. She was pretty easy to read. He could tell she was uncomfortable. Hell, he was too.

Ally tapped her fingers against her phone. _Tap. tap. tap._ Every tap made Austin guiltier for her obvious discomfort. He heard her sigh softly as she played with the tips of her highlighted hair. He rolled his eyes and sighed soundly.

He placed his hand on her shoulder which made Ally jump out of her thoughts.

"Look," he started. "I'm sorry, okay? Just stop!" He inwardly groaned at his inability to hold a decent conversation. She looked at him silently. "Wait, okay. no. shit. Oh, sorry for cursing. Okay, so... It might not have been the best.." he started rambling desperately.

Ally just smiled. "It's okay." she answered simply. "I understand."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Silence. They were really good at that.

Pretty soon, the students filled the hallway as the bell rung loudly. They were about to stand up when Dallas walked up to them. Well, Ally, to be more specific.

Austin rolled his eyes and grunted as he watched the 'golden boy' lean against the locker to appear cool. Dallas held out his hand to help Ally stand up as he secretly slapped Austin's away from doing so. Austin just stood coolly with his hands in his pocket. Austin wanted to turn away from the sight, really, since Dallas was the 'golden boy' and he was the 'nephew of Hades'.

But he didn't want to leave Ally alone with that dickhead.

It was a funny sight. Austin Moon never cared about anyone let alone a girl he barely knew. But he stood there watching the two idiots.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and realized Dallas was asking her out. He stayed put and watched the short brunette nervously fiddle with a piece of loose thread on her blouse. He rolled his eyes and lightly pushed her forward towards Dallas even though he wasn't a huge fan of the idea of them together. "She'd love that." he spoke for her.

Ally nodded which sent her loose curls bouncing against her backside. Despite the horrible feeling from the previous happening, he secretly smiled at the sight. He couldn't afford another jerk-y comment towards her anyway so he just let the exchange of phone numbers right in front of his eyes.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Austin, Ally went to the mall with Trish.

She really appreciated Trish trying to make Ally feel as welcomed as possible. Sure, Trish had her 'tough' side but she sure was kind-hearted.

Trish was hungry from PE and she decided to eat before shopping. They sat down after ordering some food at the Mini's. Towards the end of the meal, she decided to tell Trish about Dallas and their upcoming date on Wednesday, tomorrow, evening.

"Dallas asked me out today," she spoke slowly.

"What? Dallas? Dallas Centineo?" Trish asked. Once she saw the brunette nod she smiled and squealed. "Hurry up and finish the food already! Let's go get you some cute outfit!"

Ally laughed at her new friend fondly and shoved the rest of the food into her mouth.

It _was_ mini anyway.

* * *

She got back home around 8 expecting a nice family dinner. Instead she was met with a sudden announcement from her parents saying the Moons will be over for a dinner which lead to Ally dressing up into a simple black skater dress. With a touch of makeup, she felt ready.

"Ally! Dinner's ready!" Ally's mother called from downstairs. Ally quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran her fingers through her curls one last time and walked downstairs.

Her dad was setting the dishes and her mom was finishing up cooking her famous pasta dish. She walked over to her dad and helped him set the table when the doorbell rang.

She quickly walked over to the door and opened it ready to greet the family. Behind the door stood Mimi smiling brightly holding a container filled with what seemed like pie.

"Hi, Mimi. It's great seeing you again." Ally greeted the blonde woman as she opened the door wider to welcome her into the house.

She distantly heard Mimi greeting her parents and offering the homemade pie but she focused on _him. _He was wearing a black and blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With his usual black skinny jeans and a beanie he achieved his usual look. But he had something else.

A tie.

Austin Moon was wearing a freaking tie. Because he left the first few buttons on his shirt opened, it was loosely hung around his head. But nonetheless a tie.

She would have thought it was funny to be quite honest if it was any other person. A beanie and a tie isn't the most usual combo. But on him, oh boy, it looked good.

"Thanks, you look good, too, by the way." he laughed heartily. She dipped her head and blushed when she realized she had made a public announcement which, of course, made him laugh a bit louder.

She closed the door slowly once his body was fully entered and quickly walked into the dining room to find Austin quietly greeting her parents. He was polite. But he still managed to look intimidating.

The dinner was pleasant. Not much were said between the two teenagers but mutual respect friendliness was kept between them. And that's when _it _happened.

_Plop_. Whipping cream landed on his cheek. When he flinched at the cold frosting, he heard a quiet giggle from the brunette next to him. He whipped his head around and saw Ally trying hard to stifle her giggles with her hands.

He looked up to their parents and realized they were all just enjoying their pieces of pie as desserts.

He questioningly looked over at the brunette. "I'm so sorry. The fork just slipped." she replied apologetically through her giggles.

He smirked mischievous and dipped his fingers into the pie and 'booped' her nose resulting a sudden halt to her laughter. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Is this a challenge?'

His face stayed emotionless but his next action answered her mind. _Plop. _

Let's just say that the two were scolded for playing with food for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

**Check out my new story Real Love and of course why don't you try The Parlor? There is a important message at the last chapter of The Parlor by the way...**

**Please leave a review and let me know if you liked the chapter. Criticism is more than welcome.**

**Oh, and who here loves R5 too? Also, do any of you guys have tumblr? My dash is pretty dead... Mine is dawsonplusmoon. Follow my other one moonflavored too!**


	6. Chapter 6 - PLEASE READ

Dear Readers

I'm so sorry for being away for such a long time. I was really busy.

I have gotten so many PMs about when I would be back, recommendations for the plots, and requests for one-shots and so many more.

I am so sorry for not answering them all. I kept getting reviews and follower emails and I felt very terrible for not updating and answering your messages.

Here's the thing. **I would absolutely love to get back to writing The Parlor (sequel), Troubles Happen to Like Innocence, and Real Love. I really do. But I am sure none of my readers are still with me and willing to continue reading my stories. If you are still with me PLEASE TELL ME ON THE COMMENTS. OR IF YOU ARE A NEW READER AND WILLING TO READ MY STORIES, DO LEAVE A REVIEW. **

I started writing on this site to see what others think of my writing. If no one is willing to read and tell me what they think of my writing, it kinds of blocks the purpose of writing here.

**So. If I get more than 10 reviews on each story saying that you are still willing to read my stories, I'll keep going.**

_**Thank you so much for all that you guys have given me. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**"let's-be-adorkable"**_


End file.
